fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Kid Gil
This article is for the 3 kid version of Gilgamesh. For 5 adult version, see Gilgamesh. And for the 4 version, see Gilgamesh (Caster) Active Skills Charisma A+= |-| Charming Youth C= |-| Golden Rule A= Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Rank B+= |-| Rank B++= Ascension |4}} |21 = |8}} |22 = |6}} |31 = |4}} |32 = |6}} |33 = |2}} |41 = |8}} |42 = |3}} |43 = |24}} |1qp = |30,000}} |2qp = |100,000}} |3qp = |300,000}} |4qp = |900,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |4}} |21 = |8}} |31 = |4}} |41 = |8}} |42 = |3}} |51 = |4}} |52 = |6}} |61 = |8}} |62 = |4}} |71 = |8}} |72 = |8}} |81 = |24}} |82 = |13}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |50,000}} |2qp = |100,000}} |3qp = |300,000}} |4qp = |400,000}} |5qp = |1,000,000}} |6qp = |1,250,000}} |7qp = |2,500,000}} |8qp = |3,000,000}} |9qp = |5,000,000}} }} Bond Level Stats Biography Height/Weight: 140cm ・ 30kg Source: Fate/hollow ataraxia, Epic of Gilgamesh Region: Uruk, Sumeria, Mesopotamia Alignment: Chaotic Good Gender: Male His type of woman goes along the lines of a 「flower that blooms in the wild」. The King of Heroes of Uruk. Mankind's oldest hero. His nature is cruel and heartless. Never hearing people's opinions, a tyrant who holds only his own standards as absolute-- such disposition is not applicable to him in this form. Fundamentally, a polite and modest boy. It is not sure if this is something in which 「he」, who manifested in his usual state, became younger by eating the miracle drug of rejuvenation, or if he had manifested in the form of his younger days from the beginning. It is believed that what is acting as the model for his mentality is the heart from when he was called a wise ruler in the past. Thus, maybe he has even attained a piece of the truth regarding the demise of human history. Yet, he won't say a thing. He only watches over the Master's fight and smiles. He may spare no efforts in his assistance, but still-- Charming Youth : C A skill that denotes the disposition of a pretty boy that attracts people. It works as a fascination magic-like effect regardless of gender, but evasion is possible by means of Magic Resistance skill. Even without Magic Resistance, one can abate it so long there is a will to resist. Sha Nagba Imuru - The Omniscient Omnipotent Star Rank : EX Type : Anti-Unit The mentality of the King of Heroes - which spread across all corners of the world as if the brilliance of the stars, seeing through all creation - sublimated into a Noble Phantasm. A continuously invoked-type Noble Phantasm. In regards to this work, the only Noble Phantasm he performs the release of True Name is the 「Gate of Babylon」. The efficacy of the Noble Phantasm, Sha Nagba Imuru, is tremendous; not to mention the opponent's True Name and Noble Phantasm, it can even see through a heavily concealed truth with a single glance. Although it is in a condition of being continuously invoked, one can also assume that it is being intentionally restrained. Category:Servants